


Red Hoodie

by Free_writes



Category: Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Free_writes/pseuds/Free_writes
Summary: Insanity by sleep deprivation is a thing. Probably. Arjun's like 75.435% sure it is.
Relationships: Arjuna (Mahabharata)/Krishna (Hindu Religions & Lore)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Red Hoodie

“Get your stuff away from my side of the room.”

“Whuh?” Arjun asks, intelligently. 

JD, his roommate, snorts in annoyance and points a finger at the mentioned stuff. 

Insanity by sleep deprivation is a thing. Probably. Arjun's like 75.435% sure it is. He doesn’t know how he gets back to his hostel room after his exam, maybe it’s magic. Maybe it’s the five cups of coffee he inhaled in the morning. 

Whether it’s sleep deprivation or the caffeine but he's seeing Krishna sleeping. On his bed. Wearing a hoodie that looks suspiciously like Arjun's.

“Asshole came in and demanded to make himself a den of depravity in our shared sanctum of solace,” Jayadrath, oh so lovingly nicknamed ' _JD_ ', explains, like Arjun is supposed to understand the words coming out of his mouth. “Fucker decided to take a nap here, I tried to stop him but he threatened with snitching about The Party Incident to Akanksha. And you know I’m not about that risk. So I just let him.”

“Den of depravity?” As usual Arjun is only focused on the real substance in conversations.

“Carnal Carnival. Perversion Property. Location of Lechery.” Described JD, arms gesticulating wildly as if they could build an imaginary lego castle to explain it.

“Isn’t he just sleeping?” Arjun asked, ignoring the heavy alliteration. 

“Gay vibes,” shuddered JD.

“I’ve walked in on you jerking off like millions of times, if you were scared of gay vibes you wouldn’t put your hands down your pants in this room.”

“Whatever, man. I’m out of here. Miss me with the gay radio signals,” declared JD, grabbing his bag and making his exit.

Arjun hates that asshole. 

“Thank fuck, I thought he’d never leave,” Krishna said, one side of his face smushed into Arjun’s pillow.

“You were awake the entire time?”

“No, he just woke me up with all the screaming. Good riddance.” Krishna stretched like a cat in the tiny hostel beds they provide, his voice was sleep-rough and Parth had to swallow the lump that had jumped into his through the somehow. “How was the exam?”

“Like frozen ass end of all Kentucky’s chicken fried in hell's fires,” Arjun said, throwing his bag on the Designated Chair.

“I’m sure it was fine. Now come here and sleep. You haven’t slept in three days.” Krishna patted to the tiny sliver of mattress that remained.

“About that...”

“Hmm?”

“Why are you sleeping in my bed?”

Important questions.

“I was tired and this bed smells like you,” Krishna replied naturally. Like Arjun hadn’t been pining his ass off for the better part of the last 8 months. 

“And the hoodie?”

“I look great in red,” said Krishna. Which, well, Arjun couldn’t refute.

“That’s slightly-“

Krishna cut him off from speaking by pulling him towards the bed and subsequently on top of him. “Naps and cuddles first. Talking later,” he demanded, pushing his face into the crook of Arjun's neck.

To say he was confused would be as big of an understatement as saying that Professor Dhanda was j _ust a little_ sadistic.

“Correction, naps and cuddles first. Kisses later. We’ll see about talking after that,” muttered Krishna.

That had Arjun scrambling up from the embrace and he pushed himself onto his elbows and knees and stared down at the sleep-warm young man beneath him. “What?”

“After last night I just assumed we were going to do that again...” Krishna trailed off and squinted hard at the shorter man. “You don’t remember.”

“I don’t?” Arjun was confusion.

“Of course you don’t remember,” Krishna groaned. “We finally reached somewhere on this flirting thing after an year and you don’t remember. Fucking figures.”

He opened his mouth to reply but Krishna once again cut him off by pulling him down and rolling them on their sides on the creaky little bed. 

“No,” said the sleep-warm man, firmly. “We’re going to sleep now and cuddle and when we wake up, I’ll figure this out.” 

With that ultimatum Krishna coaxed Arjun’s head under his chin and rested his free hand on his waist. All in all, it wasn’t a bad place to be. He was warm and he smelled good and the way his hand was rubbing circles in small of Arjun's back under his t-shirt was soothing.

Arjun decided to sleep right there. 

But he promised to himself he would ask Krishna for their proper first kiss since he couldn’t remember the last one when they woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Head empty, only thoughts about sleeping.


End file.
